


Revenge is Sweet

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Petty Draco Malfoy, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: After Harry accidentally uses his mug, Draco exacts petty revenge on him.Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition and the prompt: Theme: Ghosts of HogwartsEither include Moaning Myrtle OR include a theme of revenge in your story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Revenge is Sweet

“I can’t believe he’s done this!” 

“Is it really that unexpected?” 

“Yes!” 

“Really? Why?” 

Harry sighed and turned to Ron. “Alright no, it’s not. He’s probably done it to get back at me for using his mug at breakfast this morning.” 

“He’s still that petty?” Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. “And you’re okay with this?” 

“Normally it makes me laugh,” Harry replied, turning back to the scene in front of him. “Not make me wash every single pot in the house before I can make a cup of coffee.” 

Ron surveyed the sink that was piled high with every kind of crockery a kitchen could want. There wasn’t a bit of the counter that wasn’t also piled high with pots. “Why do you even have this much stuff?” 

“It’s all the leftover property from Sirius’ family. I’ve never had a reason to get rid of it,” Harry replied, looking pained. “I wish I had now.” 

“Well, he’d still have done it wouldn’t he? Just on a smaller scale,” Ron said. 

“I suppose so, yes,” Harry sighed. “I bet you he’s put some sort of magic repelling charm on them too. So I have to wash them by hand.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Ron asked hopefully. 

“Stand back and we’ll find out,” Harry said, pulling out his wand and aiming at the sink. 

Ron stepped backwards out of the kitchen. 

Harry cast the spell and immediately ducked to avoid being hit by the spell rebounding. 

Ron gave a low whistle, sticking his head back around the frame. “All this over a mug? Are you _sure_ he’s worth it?” 

“Yes, Ron,” Harry said with a laugh. “Despite his pettiness, I do love him, you know.” 

“I know, I know. I just keep hoping you’ll change your mind,” Ron said sadly. 

Harry laughed and gave him a light shove. “Right, well I’d better start washing this lot. It shouldn’t take long really. Give me a hand?” 

Ron shook his head. “Nah, sorry, you’re on your own with this one” he said. “I’ll have to wash up tonight after we’ve eaten and given the kids their dinner. See you tomorrow.” 

Harry snorted. “Thanks, mate,” he said sarcastically. “See you tomorrow, then.” 

Ron grinned and gave Harry a wave, turning on the spot and Disapparating.

***

Later that evening, Harry was laid on the settee feeling more tired than he thought would be possible after washing and drying every pot in the kitchen. Although he had his eyes closed, he could tell when a shadow fell across his face. He blinked his eyes open, gazing up into the grey eyes of his husband. “Git.”

“Ah, you liked my surprise then?” Draco asked with a smirk. 

“Did you have to put such a powerful repelling charm on them? It took me ages to do it by hand,” Harry said. 

“Revenge is sweet, my dear Harry,” Draco replied, his eyes sparkling. “It wouldn’t have been so fun if there was no charm on them at all.” 

“I’m glad you found it fun, even though you weren’t here,” Harry replied. “Am I forgiven?” 

“That depends. Will you use my mug again?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t mean to use it this morning,” Harry insisted. “It was where my mug normally is and I was in a rush!” 

“Alright, alright,” Draco said, chuckling. “I think I can make it up to you.” 

“Oh yeah, how?” Harry asked, still looking up at Draco. 

“By taking _ages_ with _my_ hands,” Draco replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He held a hand out to Harry. 

A slow grin appeared on Harry’s face as he took Draco’s hand and sat up. “That sounds good to me, lead the way.” 

Draco pulled Harry to his feet and they both ran up the stairs.


End file.
